


Of Genius and Gold

by SabellaX



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, I have more written Im just trying to make it make sense b4 i post it, Im a sucker for awkward nerds with confident beautiful women, Not for long!, Please read this I worked really hard on it, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid deserves love and support, Spencer Reid is touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabellaX/pseuds/SabellaX
Summary: Spencer and his childhood friend have stayed close over the years. No small feat while living in different cities, living totally different lives, and having almost nothing in common.They bring out the worst in each other. Everyone says so. She's an illiterate gold-digger, and Spencer deserves a lady. A good, smart girl that likes statistics and respects law enforcement. And she just... isn't that.That doesn't stop the pining, though. And seeing as she's not a good, altruistic girl, she's not letting him go without a hell of a fight.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Character(s), Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Of Genius and Gold

It'd only been raining 20 minutes and there were puddles everywhere. Heavy clouds had darkened the sky, leaving all of D.C. dark and gloomy. A dirty blonde with pearl drop earrings and a structured navy raincoat walked to the front entrance of Quantico, carrying a wobbling tower of coffee trays. "Dan, would you mind helping me with these? I think I bit off more than I could chew." An undercurrent of anxiety in her voice had Dan hustling around the desk to help her, taking the top tray and leaving the tower — now a sensible stack of two coffee trays— and helping her inside. 

It didn't occur to him to question her or ask for I.D. Most people don't ask questions when you look nice and call them by their name, and if you give someone (especially a man) a task it throws off their routine. And if you wait around the corner of an entrance on a fake phone call for a few minutes, usually you can learn the security guards name, which is immensely helpful if your I.D. is fake and you're trying to break into a “secure” government building.

"This is great, Dan, thank you so much." She smiled gratefully and the tips of Dan's ears reddened as he returned to his post to let in the next person.

She re-stacked her trays and followed the handy fire escape maps to the BAU offices. It’s nice of government buildings to make their buildings easy to navigate. It doesn’t help their security, though.

Reid's unit was at the round table, going over a recently closed case. The blonde had written the team members' names on each of the cups, and from the full coffee pot on the counter, she figured she had timed it right, just before coffee break.

She slipped out of her raincoat, setting it on the back of the chair and smoothing out her outfit. It was promiscuous enough to get into a club, but not quite so trashy she would get glares at a family restaurant. She wore a fitted white sleeveless dress, the pleated skirt reaching to about mid thigh with strappy sandals with 3 inches of heel, the combination made her legs look extra long. Her curly hair was half up to show off her classy makeup and newly straightened pearly whites, and a few pearl accessories to give the look some cohesion.

She always looked good. It was part of the job. Some called her a gold-digger, some called her a con-artist, a hooker, a psychic, a real friendly girl, etc. But the people that mattered called her-

“Darling?” Reid stepped out of the conference room, his team trickling out behind him looking a little interested, but not as perplexed as he did.

"I brought coffee!!!" She handed one of trays to who she assumed was Derek Morgan, and handed a cafe breve with three sugar to the still-in-shock Spencer.

He blinked at her. Twice. "How... Darling, how did you get in the building?"

She huffed, waving off his rude opening comment and sidling up against his side and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you."

His right arm settled against her out of habit. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever been introduced." Said a thin blonde who, if Darling didn't know better, sounded just the teeniest bit territorial.

"Oh! I had assumed Spencer told you." She traced her hand up his back and over his shoulder, _definitely_ not getting _any_ satisfaction from the way his muscles tensed up under her touch as he tried not to shiver. She reached over his shoulder and wiggled her hand, showing off the rock nearly as wide as her finger.

"I'm his fiancé." She smirked, feeling Reid tense even more as he was met with questioning glaces and a few sounds of surprise.

Garcia squealed, racing over to take a look. Darling untangled herself from Reid and gave Garcia her hand. 

“Oh. My. God. Reid! Are you a trust-fund baby, or do I need to renegotiate my salary?” 

“The two-months salary tradition for wedding rings is actually the result of an extremely successful marketing campaign by the Debeers diamond corporation, who controls the entire world's supply of diamonds, allowing them to artifically restrict supply, increasing demand. In actuality diamonds are relatively common and intrinsically worthless.”

Hotch and Gideon moved to leave, neither particularly interested in socialising during the work day.

“The coffee! Before you go.” Darling piped up and grabbed two of the cups from the tray.

“Thank you, but I don’t drink coffee.” Gideon waved her off. 

“Agent Gideon, right? This one’s a tea. Rooibos, so it’s caffeine free.” She handed it to him, “But it’s still good, I promise!”

She handed the other cup to Hotch. “An Americano. Thought it might be a refreshing break from the pre-ground stuff in all the government buildings.”

Hotch nodded at her, then at Reid. “I’ll need everyone to get to work sooner rather than later. Reid, you can take your lunch early, but I’ll need you to look over Morgan’s paperwork.”

Morgan folded his arms. “What’s wrong with my paperwork?” 

Instead of responding, Hotch returned to his office.

~~

While Darling was caught up with the coffee, JJ pulled Reid aside.

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned a fiance?”

“She’s not really my fiance.”

“Does she know that?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, she’s probably just in town for a few days.”

Darling returned to Reid's side, pulling him away from his coworkers and towards the door.  “That early lunch sounds great, Baby. You ready to go?”

Reid shot JJ an apologetic glance. “Uh… yes. Sure. Lunch. Do you guys mind if I-”

Morgan gave him a playful shove. “Get outta here, Pretty boy! And it was lovely to meet you, miss?”

“Darling.”

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you, Darling.” Morgan held his hand out to shake and Reid's stomach tightened just a little when she placed her hand in his, doing that weird squeeze thing that looked like it should accompany a bow and a kiss rather than an introduction.  


“The pleasures all mine. And there’s a black coffee there with your name on it!”

Morgan laughed, “Oh thank god, I cant handle that fancy stuff.”

It had stopped raining, but it was still grey out as Darling dragged him out of the office.  


Reid scowled. “I don’t know why you get such satisfaction from embarrassing me. It’s not like it’s a challenge for you.”

“Aww, c’mon Baby, don’t pout. I wanted to visit you! It’s not my fault you never invite me anywhere. I just wanna meet your friends! What, you didn’t want them to meet me?”

He avoided the obvious bait. “These aren’t my friends, they’re my colleagues.”

She walked backwards facing him as they left the offices, all the peppy energy of a puppy. “Yeah, colleagues that you drink with on your days off and play chess with and know all their hobbies and favourite foods and-”

Reid cut her off with a raised hand. “I understand your point. I’m just not understanding why you're here.”

She stopped walking, and he stopped quickly to avoid bumping into her, leaving them quite close together and giving him an excellent view of her big eyes and twitching bottom lip, “I missed you, isn’t that enough?”  


Spencer let out a huff of laughter, finally cracking a smile, and Darling squealed in response, wrapping her arms around his torso and tucking herself in close. “And you missed me too, right?”

He gave her his best confused expression. “Of course not. Why would you think that?”

She shoved him. “What?! So mean!” 

He fell into step beside her, offering her his arm to wrap around as they strolled. “It’s good to see you, Darling.”

~~~~

Morgan, JJ and Gideon watched out the window as the couple walked down the street, Spencer with his hands in his pockets a small smile on his face, the girl switching between clinging onto him and bouncing in front of him, wiggling excitedly like a newborn puppy.

“Damn! Reid’s got more game than I thought. Good for him.” He nudged JJ. “Wonder where I can pick up a lady that looks like that.” He whistled.

JJ watched them closely out the window, brow furrowed. “For a small fee you could probably pick up that one.” She said under her breath.

Morgan laughed “And break Reid's little heart? No way. Be like stealing candy from a baby, anyway.”

JJ scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Morgan frowned. “I’m just playing, JJ. What’s going on?”

“A girl like that isn’t what Reid needs.” 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. “That's kind of a snap judgement, don't you think?” He took a sip of the coffee Reid's girl had brought them, and kept watching JJ as she paused, looking a little ruffled. “Well… he didn’t seem happy to see her.”

“He looks pretty happy now.” Morgan gestured with his cup to where the two of them were still walking, Spence smiling and laughing as the girl chattered excitedly.

She scowled, looking at Gideon and then back at Morgan. “It’s just that… I knew girls like that in high school. He’s a sweet kid, and I don’t want him to get hurt,”

Gideon spoke up, “She does look like she’ll chew him up and spit him out.” He shrugged. “But people make mistakes in their 20’s, it’s a part of life.” 

JJ nodded and the two of them walked back to the round table. Morgan watched the window a while longer, pensive.

“Mistake, huh? She got all our drinks right, at least.”


End file.
